gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam
The ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam is a Mobile Suit in the series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. Technology and Combat Characteristics One of the prototype mobile suits produced by ZAFT as part of its Second Stage Series, the ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam can transform from a MS mode into a MA mode that is designed for high speed, high mobility space combat. In compliance with the Junius Treaty, the suit is powered by a battery but it could be recharged during battle using the Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System. The suit also has a new form of phase shift armor known as Variable Phase Shift armor, and is armed with various weaponry, including several CIWS guns, a multi-phase beam cannon, two beam sabers, two beam claws, a shield, a beam rifle and a pair of mobile weapon pods. Most of these weapons can be used in either MS or MA form, and the mobile weapon pods are similar to the TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero's gunbarrels but wirelessly controlled and can be used by a pilot without high spatial awareness. The suit's MA mode was previously tested by XMF-P192P Proto-Chaos and although it is specialized for space use, it has no problem operating on earth. A unique aspect of the Chaos' MA mode is it retains the full use of the MS mode's hands. Thanks to the high output thrusters mounted on the suit and on the two mobile weapon pods, the Chaos Gundam can fly in the earth's atmosphere without using any extra equipment. Armaments ;*EQFU-5X Mobile Weapon Pod :A unique feature of the Chaos are its two EQFU-5X mobile weapon pods, which are equipped on the back of the suit. These pods can be detached from the Chaos and operated wirelessly to attack opponents from different directions. Featuring an improved version of the DRAGOON system, the pods can also be used by normal pilots due to the use of an improved quantum communication system among other modifications. Each pod is armed with a MA-81R beam assault cannon and twelve AGM141 "Firefly" guided missiles. The weapon pods are usable in both MS or MA mode and can function as additional boosters while attached to the Chaos, providing it with higher speed and higher mobility. ;*MA-BAR721 High-energy Beam Rifle :A custom beam rifle used by Chaos, it is based on the ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam's beam rifle but has been modified for high mobility space combat. The beam rifle has an excellent rate of fire and can be used in both MS or MA mode. ;*MA-M941 "Vajra" Beam Saber :A pair of beam sabers are stored on the Chaos' side armor, they serve as the MS mode's main close combat weapon but can also be used by the MA mode. The same model of beam saber is used by all beam saber equipped Second Stage Series MS. ;*MA-XM434 Beam Claw :In MA mode, the Chaos' legs transform into two sets of claws for close combat battle and beam blades can be emitted from their tips. These beam claws can also be used while in MS mode. ;*MGX-2235B "Callidus Kai" Multi-phase Beam Cannon :The strongest ranged beam weapon available to the Chaos, this beam cannon is a high-speed combat use version of the ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam's "Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon. It is mounted in the mobile suit's backpack, and can only be used in MA mode after the MA mode's head has lowered down to reveal the cannon. ;*MMI-GAU1717 12.5mm CIWS :Chaos mounts four 12.5mm CIWS guns on its head to intercept incoming missiles and for suppressive fire. These CIWS guns are usable only in MS mode as the MS mode's head is covered during MA mode. ;*MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS :Chaos also features another two larger caliber CIWS guns in its chest for intercepting missiles and for suppressive fire. ;*MMI-RG30 Cruising Mobile Shield :The suit's main defensive equipment, this shield is anti-beam coated and can be mounted on the left forearm or handheld. It is usable in both MS or MA mode, and is armed with two built-in MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm machine guns. :;*MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm Machine Guns Special Equipment & Features ;*Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System :Like the other Second Stage Series suits, the Chaos has the ability to be remotely recharged using a Deuterion Beam fired from a properly equipped battleship, however since the suit is stolen by E.A. forces it's not used as none of their ships are equipped with such a system. ;*Operating System :Like the other Second Stage Series suit, the Chaos also uses the operating system [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''eneration '''U'nrestricted 'N'etwork 'D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule]]. ;*Variable Phase Shift armor :The Chaos is equipped with ZAFT's improved version of Phase Shift armor, it is more energy efficient and its strength, as well as color can be changed in the field, although this must be programmed beforehand. History In late CE 73, ZAFT creates a new series of advanced prototype mobile suits known as the Second Stage Series to succeed their previous generation of Gundams, which were all lost in the previous war. The Chaos Gundam is one such MS and is initially tested at Armory One by former Proto-Chaos pilot Courtney Heironimus. However, before ZAFT can bring it into active service, Sting Oakley of the Earth Alliance's 81st Independent Mobile Battalion steals the mobile suit and escapes with it to the battleship Girty Lue, where it is given the new model number RGX-01. The Chaos is later transferred to Earth and operates from the carrier John Paul Jones. The Chaos is heavily damaged by the Freedom piloted by Kira Yamato, but is soon repaired and transferred to the land aircraft carrier Bonaparte. The Chaos then serves as an escort for the GFAS-X1 Destroy for a mission, until it is destroyed by an elite attacking trio of MVF-M11C Murasames from the assault ship Archangel. Several parts of the Chaos are collected from the wreckage by the anonymous group the Pirate Corps. Courtney Heironimus in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray revealed that Chaos was originally designed with a Core Splendor system similar to those on ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam but this idea was later scrapped. He also indicated that with further developments it could be possible to develop Silhouette Packs that would allow Impulse to have better performance in different environment. Jess then imagines about how ZGMF-X56S/ζ Gaia Impulse, ZGMF-X56S/δ Chaos Impulse Gundam and ZGMF-X56S/ε Abyss Impulse Gundam might look like. Picture Gallery zgmf-x24s-ma-bar721.jpg|MA-BAR721 High energy Beam Rifle zgmf-x24s-mmi-rg30.jpg|MMI-RG30 Cruising Mobile Shield EQFU-5X-weapon-pod.png|EQFU-5X Mobile weapon pod zgmf-x24s-mgx-2235b.jpg|MGX-2235B "Callidus Kai" multi-phase beam cannon Chaos.png Chaosgaiaabyss2.jpg Chaos firing.png greenchaos.jpg teamMSG.jpg chaos-01.jpg ChaosMABattleDestiny.png ChaosBattleDestiny.png SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Chaos Gundam.png|''SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays'' Gunpla Ng Chaos Gundam.jpg|1/144 ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam (2004): box art GundamGallery_SEED_Gunpla_Ju09_163.jpg|HG SEED 1/144 ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam (2004): box art 1-100 Chaos Gundam.jpg|1/100 ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam (2005): box art Action Figures MSiA_zgmf-x24s_p01_front.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam" (2004): package front view. MSiA_Deactive_set_Phase_3G_p01_front.jpg|Chaos Gundam (Deactive Mode) as part of MSiA / MIA "Deactive Set Phase 3G" triple set (Limited edition release; 2005): package front view. MSiA_Deactive_set_Phase_3G_p02_content.jpg|Chaos Gundam (Deactive MA Mode; right) as part of MSiA / MIA "Deactive Set Phase 3G" triple set (Limited edition release; 2005): product samples. Notes and Trivia *Chaos's head crest displays the text "X-24S QUATTRO" (which means "four" in Italian), and it is a reference to the Chaos's series number. *In the serial number of the Chaos Gundam:"ZGMF-X24S", "ZGMF" is the short form of "Zero Gravity Maneuver Fighter", the "X" means it is a prototype, "2" means it is designed for aerial battles, "4" is the series number, and "S" represents "Second Stage". *The Chaos once held the dubious honor of being the first Gundam to be taken down by mass-produced "grunt" mobile suits (although the Murasames are Gundam-like in appearance). It has been stripped of this distinction however by Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: STARGAZER, which shows that the GAT-X1022 Blu Duel was destroyed while protecting the Bonaparte before the battle of Berlin. Since it is during that battle that the Chaos was destroyed, the Blu Duel chronologically fell first, making the Chaos the second Gundam to do so. *Its Mobile Armor mode resembles the MA-05 Bigro from Mobile Suit Gundam. Additionally, both units have beam cannon, missiles and claws among their armaments. Reference Chaos gundam 01.jpg Chaos gundam 02.jpg External Links